


Hide & Seek

by smallchittaphon



Series: Enamoured Moon [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pilot, Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Post-Divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallchittaphon/pseuds/smallchittaphon
Summary: The last thing divorced, airline pilot Moon Taeil needs is university drop out Johnny following him through the world, proclaiming that they should be together.





	Hide & Seek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnicornBliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornBliss/gifts), [johnils (eggtarts)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggtarts/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [NCTprompts_III](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCTprompts_III) collection. 



> **UPDATE: I've decided this fic is good as a stand alone one shot with an ambiguous open. I had reread what I had in my docs and even I don't remember where I was going with it. I hope you can enjoy it regardless of this.**

Tokyo is cold. 

Taeil can barely feel his face when he steps into the airport. He shivers, pulling his blazer over himself in hopes of blocking out the wind and prays he doesn’t become a human icicle before he gets to his hotel. He’s got three free days in Tokyo. Enough time for himself to go back to that ramyun shop he had found when he lived here and chat with Yuta like old times. The bright neon signs seem so familiar and warm, coming back to Tokyo feels more and more like coming home each time. He’s glad his work constantly requires that he travels. 

The taxi ride is soothing and refreshing, he feels like he’s twenty two again. Dongyoung had convinced him then that Tokyo was a place of dreams and romance, so they packed up everything and moved to a ( _ crappy but _ ) homey one bedroom right on the outskirts of the town. The view was incredible and for two years, Tokyo  _ was _ home because Dongyoung was home. He remembers how optimistic the younger was, always trying to find the  _ brighter _ side of things. In layman's terms, he sugarcoated everything and Taeil found that endearing. He liked the way Dongyoung had laughed off the situation when their shower broke five months after they had moved. “At least we don't have to wash the floors right?” He had shrugged when the tub finally overflowed. Taeil admits that he had always admired that of the other.

 

Tokyo is the hub for most of his marriage but also the  _ end  _ of his marriage. 

He could pass an alleyway and think of that time they got caught in the rain on the way to the movies, both of them excited and giggly because it had been the first time it had rained in Tokyo since they had been there. He remembers it all clearly. The way Dongyoung snorted when Taeil almost slipped on a wet newspaper, the way he had planned to protest but the look on Dongyoung’s face with nothing but loving. So he remembers kissing Dongyoung, in the rain, their clothes soaked and Dongyoung’s giggles being swallowed down by Taeil as he presses the younger against the side of a hundred yen store and tells him he loves him. But then he could just as easily pass a seven eleven that reminds him of when Dongyoung had told him that he  _ didn't _ love him anymore over cup of hot ramyun in a seven eleven. He remembers the obvious inner turmoil masking the other’s face when Taeil looks up at him. “ _ I think we should get a divorce. _ ” 

Tokyo isn't as off putting as he remembers it being when they had left. Tokyo is warm again. The last time Taeil has ever felt warmth in Tokyo (despite the cool weather) was when he was in Dongyoung’s arms. His fingers digging into Dongyoung's biceps as he tries to steady him as Dongyoung thrusts into him. Both of them half asleep but never any less passionate. Dongyoung had looked so ethereal in the soft neon blues and pink hues from the signs outside as it cascaded and emphasised his damp skin, his plump lips parted with every breath, his orange hair spread across his pillow and his eyes stay screwed shut. Taeil had never understood what people had meant when they said they had felt their heart swell up with love—until he was here, eleven pm on a saturday, Dongyoung beside him,  _ around _ him, making slow, gentle love to him. Even though he had thought they'd last longer, two years was enough to understand what a first love feels like. 

Therefore, Taeil doesn't like to think dwell on what could've been but instead, he thanks Dongyoung for giving him two great years. Dongyoung was—  _ is  _ his best friend and both of them, now older and more level headed, couldn't have agreed more on what played out. Dongyoung had found happiness and comfort  in Ten back in Seoul, Taeil had found happiness and comfort in the sky. 

Three years later, he’s never once, regretted his decision to become a pilot. The job took him to so many different places, to meet so many different people and it helped mend his broken heart faster.  People have told him he has a lonely job but he doesn’t ever feel lonely. Tokyo, Beijing, New York City, Atlanta, they all felt homey despite not actually being his home. “Home” was in Seoul, a minimalist studio apartment tuck in on the outskirts of town. Sometimes he does miss his bed but every year it gets easier to forget how his sheets feel, how his house smells. He hasn’t been home in months and yet, there’s no rush for him to request time off or take a break. 

[To: DYS]

_ It’s raining in Tokyo. Want me to bring back anything?  _

_ 10:59 P.M. _

[From: DYS]

_ Can’t think of anything ATM! Say Hi to Yuta for me.  _

_ 11:06 P.M. _

_ Ten says to stay warm. He doesn’t like it when he has to nurse you back to health _

_ 11:07 P.M. _

[To: DYS]

_ Will do! & Tell Ten he can fuck off, we all know he likes playing nurse.  _

_ 11:10 P.M _

 

-

 

When Taeil wakes up the next day, his body feels heavy. 

The sun filters through the nearly sheer curtains in his room, warming up his sheets. His phone pings eagerly thrice and he toys with the thought of rolling over, ignoring whoever texted him, jacking off and then going right back to sleep for a few more hours. Although that sounds blissfully pleasurable, by how high the sunlight seems to coming from, it’s probably noon. He groans, as much as he’s like to hole up in his hotel room, Tokyo is calling. Apprehensively, he grabs at his phone. 

[From: John] 

_ Just landed in Tokyo. Are you free tonight? _

_ 11:36 A.M, _

_ I have a hotel closer to downtown Tokyo. Mine or Yours tonight? _

_ 11:37 A.M. _

_ Let me know. I’ve missed you and don’t tell me to stop being dramatic. I know we saw each other two days ago but I just can’t help but miss you. _

_ 11:38 A.M _

His phone drops on his mattress with a soft thud and he huffs into his pillow. He had forgotten Johnny was coming to Tokyo. There’s an annoyance building up in him, but also his dick twitches at the thought of Johnny begging for Taeil to stop edging him. But Johnny had promised that this time, he wasn’t going to go where Taeil went. 

[To: John]

_ You promised! _

_ 12:10 P.M. _

_ Yes. I’m free. My hotel and you’re always dramatic, Johnny. _

_ 12:11 P.M. _

His finger hovers over send for minute. He tells himself that he should just leave Johnny alone,  _ no more fueling the fire,  _ Dongyoung had told him. The thing is that Taeil is a pushover. The minute Johnny gives him a blinding smile and tugs his hand, he can’t say no－despite wanting to say no more than anything else in the world. Johnny is another heart break waiting to happen but he makes light of it. Taeil  tells himself Johnny is just a great fuck and nothing else. But great fucks don’t follow you around the world just to fuck. He blames Johnny, the kid is so twenty two, young, impressionable and indifferent to the difference between lust and love. 

 

-

 

Atlanta is where Taeil thinks it all started to go grey. 

He’s in Atlanta for a week, with Johnny being there too. Every night, he finds himself  _ in  _ Johnny more than he finds himself  _ in _ the city. Johnny tastes like warm honey in hotter tea and it’s addicting. He reacts beautifully and feels great but he’s trouble. He says “I love you.” when Taeil and him find themselves on the skyview, just as all of centennial olympic park comes into view. Taeil doesn’t respond, just focuses on the world of coke building in the distance. Johnny can feel the suffocating silence crawl up his spine and he hums, “I don’t expect you to answer me.”

So he doesn’t answer but he can sense the disappointment in Johnny. He can hear it in his voice later when Taeil gets outta bed. “You’re not staying tonight?” 

“I fly out tomorrow morning.” Taeil whispers, he feels the tension building and building. “Seoul?”

“Yeah.”

Johnny nods, “I’ll see you in Seoul.”

  
Taeil hums. He doesn’t know what he’s thinking but he leans over, pushes Johnny against the mattress and kisses him hard. Johnny is enthusiastic, pulls at the end of Taeil’s hair and presses up against him. It feels like it’s gunna be the worst decision of Taeil’s life but he thinks he  _ needs  _ to do this now. Johnny’s still got his eyes closed when Taeil pulls away and the sight alone, makes him want to stay but he knows he has to go. Johnny is young, he has life ahead of him and he’s wasting it all on following Taeil around the world. “See you in Seoul, Johnny.”

**Author's Note:**

> me mentioning atlanta is because im from atlanta and yeah, i love my city :) i also said i was gunna dedicate my first johnil fic to toony and amber so here you go friends ....
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/smallchittaphon) | [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/smallchittaphon)


End file.
